How far will he go for love
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Mac Taylor never expected to find himself having feelings for his new partner and he certainly didn't expect that thoes feelings would cause him to travel across the ocean. lame summery but good story. R
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor" Sinclair's voice cut across the chatter of the lab.

Mac Taylor made his way across the room to where his boss was standing with a beautiful young woman.

"Yes sir" Mac asked as he approached the two of them.

"I'd like you to meet your new partner Stella Bonasera" he said nodding towards the young woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" she said eagerly extending her hand in the direction of her new boss.

Mac took her hand giving it a firm and slightly intimidating shake never breaking eye contact.

"I expect you to make her feel comfortable" he said giving Mac a warning look witch Mac dismissed with a nod.

Stella whom was trying to look brave was beginning to tremble a bit she could tell Mac wasn't thrilled by the prospect of a new partner and his reputation seemed to be preceding him.

As soon as Sinclair left Mac gave Stella a brief tour of the lab and showed her where her office was. She noticed that her office was much smaller than everybody else's and didn't have a window but she forced a smile and thanked him.

TWO DAY'S LATER

Stella was sitting in the brake room chatting with her co workers when Mac came in announcing they had a case.

"Aiden you and Hawks head to the crime scene, Messer you and I are going to talk to a potential eye witness."

"What would you like me to do sir?" Stella asked her eyes full of hope.

"Wait here Bonasera if we need you we can call" Mac said without even making eye contact with her.

"With all due respect sir you haven't let me work a case since I got here"

"Bonasera don't argue with me"

"I'm not arguing but please I just want a chance to prove myself I want to be a valuable member of the team sir"

Suddenly Aiden cut in "Let her come with me boss."

"Fine" he replied and with that he turned and walked out of the room followed by the rest if the team.

Aiden and Stella rode in silence for a few minutes until she turned to Stella and smiled "You know he really isn't a jackass once you get to know him."

"I just don't understand why he doesn't like me" Stella said sadly.

"It's not you Stell trust me" she said as we pulled in to the crime scene.

Stella wanted to believe her but something inside her made her feel like it was personal.

A couple of minutes later Mac and Danny pulled into the scene. Stella decided to use this as an opportunity to prove herself to Mac.

"Witness turned out to be a flake" Danny explained.

"What do we have?" Mac asked to no one in particular.

"Samantha Mathews 23 years old she was stabbed to death on her way out of the outhouse" Stella said jumping on the opportunity to impress her boss.

He glanced towards Aiden almost as though he thought Stella was making it up. Aiden gave him a quick nod to validate her co workers report.

"Bonasera you process the outhouse" he ordered still avoiding eye contact.

Stella put on three pairs of latex gloves before daring to enter the foul smelling outhouse. She had been hard at work processing when she heard Mac shout "NYPD freeze" She peaked out to see a man being chased by Mac and Don headed right towards her. Before she had a chance to react the man slammed into the outhouse toppling it over and causing the inside contents to spill all over Stella. Anyone else would have been in shock but Stella's cop instincts kicked in and she chased the suspect like nothing happened until she tackled him to the ground and pulled her hand cuffs out of her back pocket. She had already cuffed him by the time Mac and Don caught up to her.

As soon as they got back to the lab Stella darted to the locker room and took a shower after finally getting the wretched smell out of her precious curls she walked into the locker room and was surprised to find Mac sitting on the bench.

"Hey" he smiled at her sheepishly "the man you caught today was just arrested for murder apparently he had been stalking her for a few months and followed her there. He was trying to dispose of the murder weapon when you caught him."

She nodded slightly not quite sure why he was telling her this.

"If you hadn't caught him he may have gotten away with it, what you did today made me realize the way I have been treating you is unfair and I just wanted to apologize" he said timidly.

She was shocked she had never seen him like this and for some reason she felt bad for him.

"That's ok "Stella said a bit taken aback.

"No it's not" Mac replied making eye contact with her for the first time since they met "can I at least buy you dinner to make it up to you?"

"That would be great sir"

"And Bonasera would you please start calling me Mac"

"Only if you start calling me Stella" she laughed.

"Deal"

"Hey Bonasera" Danny called as they walked to Mac's car "you have fun at your first crime scene."

"Shut up Messer" she said as she playfully swatted his arm, feeling like a member if the team for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR LATER

Mac was sitting in his office finishing up some paper work when his best friend walked in.

"Hey you" she called cheerfully.

"You know Stell normal people knock before they come in" he teased.

Stella ignored his comment and sat on the corner of his desk flashing him one of her toothy grins "well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out this weekend since my amazing boss gave me the weekend off"

Mac frowned slightly "I wish I could Stell but my cousins getting married this weekend."

"Oh that's ok" she said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Well" he started nervously "I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"I mean as friends" he quickly added.

"Yea that would be great" she said as another smile crept across her face "but you have to come shopping with me so I can buy a dress."

"Ok" Mac said hesitantly.

"Perfect" Stella giggled as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

THE NEXT DAY

"Mac I don't like any of these dresses" Stella said glaring at a row of puffy pink dresses that looked more like Halloween costumes than something you wear to a wedding.

"How about this?" Mac said as he held up a beautiful emerald green dress that would hug her curves perfectly and accentuate her lean legs.

"It's gorgeous" she gasped as she snatched the dress out of his hands to examine it closer.

"How about you go try it on" Mac suggested.

Stella hurried to the dressing room and returned in a few minutes to show Mac the dress.

Mac felt his jaw drop when Stella walked out the dressing room.

"I'm guessing that means I look good" she giggled.

"Stella you look amazing" Mac said still not taking his eyes off her.

"I'm going to go put my clothes back on then I think I'll buy the dress" Stella said as she walked back to the dressing room.

"Excuse me but how much was the dress she tried on" he asked the sales women.

"$275" she replied.

He smiled and took out his wallet.

A few minutes later Stella came out of the dressing room.

"You ready to go?" Mac asked.

"I have to pay"

"I already paid" he explained.

"Mac you didn't have to do that" she stammered.

"I wanted to" he smiled.

"Thank you" she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The saleslady smiled as she handed the bag to Stella "I just have to tell you what a cute couple you two make."

"Oh thanks but we're just friends" Stella stammered feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Take it from someone who's been around the block a few times you don't meet to many men like that, hold on to him."

Stella just blushed and took her bag.

THE DAY OF THE WEDDING

When Mac and Stella arrived at the wedding they were greeted by his parents.

"So are you Mac's girlfriend" his mother asked eagerly.

"No I'm just a friend"

"Oh well if you don't mind me saying so you are gorgeous you two would make beautiful babies."

Stella's face turned bright red.

"Mom" Mac snapped.

"Well can you blame me for wanting grandchildren" she retorted.

Thankfully one of their relatives spotted them from across the room and came over to say hello giving Mac and Stella a chance to escape.

"Stell I am so sorry about that."

"Don't be she loves you"

"Well she was right about one thing."

"Oh really and what would that be"

"You look gorgeous tonight"

"Mac stop you're making me blush" she giggled.

"You're cute when you blush"

"Are you flirting with me?" she teased.

He was about to respond when someone announced it was time for the ceremony to begin.

After the ceremony Mac and Stella were sitting at the bar having a drink when she heard him groan.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"See the girl over there in the blue dress" he said as he pointed to a bleach blonde who was coming directly towards them.

Stella nodded.

"We used to date and after I broke up with her she wouldn't leave me alone so I told her that I was seeing someone."

As she approached Mac seemed to be getting more and more nervous.

"So this must be your new girlfriend" she snapped "what was her name again Jessica?"

Mac opened his mouth but before he had a chance to speak Stella cut him off "Yea I'm Jessica."

Mac looked shocked for a moment but gratefully put his arm around his partner.

"So you gave up are relationship for her" she spat as she gave Stella an icy glare.

Suddenly Stella got an idea "Mac honey their playing our song remember you promised you'd dance with me" she said as she pulled him onto the crowded dance floor.

"Thank you so much" Mac said as soon as his ex had stormed off out of ear shot.

"Hey that's what friends are for" Stella said as she rested her head on his strong chest and they danced the night away.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Mac was sitting in his office finishing up some paper work and thinking about his best friend. He had been thinking about her a lot since the wedding. It had recently occurred to him that the saleslady and his mother were not the first to point out what a good couple they made and maybe they were right.

He couldn't stand it anymore he had to tell Stella how he felt. He made his way down the hallway to her office but stopped outside when he heard her moaning "Ugh Frankie"

Mac peaked in the window of her office and saw a man whom he recognized as one of the lab's sketch artists sucking seductively on her neck as she moaned with pleasure.

Mac could feel his blood boil as he stormed back to his office wondering how he could have been so stupid as to develop feelings for a co worker.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Mac" Stella called as she entered his office "you have a minute?"

"Not right now" he said sounding slightly annoyed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder which he immediately pushed away.

"Nothing, what do you want" Mac said never taking his eyes o his paperwork.

"Well" she started nervously "I just wanted to tell that I started seeing someone."

"Yea I know" he said.

"How did you know?" she asked sounding genuinely confused.

"I saw you together in your office" he spat.

"Oh" she said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"If you two want to be together that's your decision but when you're at work you need to act professional."

"Mac I was on my lunch break" she stammered "why are you mad at me, you're my best friend you should be happy for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt" Mac snapped.

"What's that supposed to mean"

"The guy has a reputation" Mac said looking up from his paperwork for the first time.

"You're just jealous" she yelled.

"Jealous of what?"

"I have someone who cares about me and you don't" she shouted as a tear welled up in the corner of her eye.

"Stell listen to me he only cares about one thing and that's not you."

"I'm not going to listen to you insult my boyfriend" she said as she stormed out.

AN HOUR LATER

Mac made his way down to the morgue still infuriated by his argument with Stella. How dare she imply that he couldn't get a girlfriend?

"Hey Mac" Peyton Driscoll said giving him a flirty smile "what are you doing here I thought you closed the Morgan case?"

Mac smiled at her he'd show Stella "Actually Peyton I wanted to talk to you"

"Really" she asked nervously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime"

"Like a date" she stammered.

He nodded.

"I would love to"

"Ok how about Friday around seven?"

"That would be perfect" she said excitedly.

FRIDAY MORNING

As Mac approached the crime lab he saw Stella's Mercedes parked outside and knocked on the window still feeling bad about yesterday's argument.

Stella turned to face Mac displaying a black eye and a busted lip on her tearstained face.

"Stella what the hell happened to you"

"You were right about Frankie" she sobbed.

"I'm going to kill the basted" Mac said through clenched teeth.

"I already handled it" Stella said trying to appear strong.

"Are you sure" Mac asked gently rubbing her back.

"Yea I'll be fine" she said as he wiped her tears away.

"Ok well you take the day off and call me if you need anything."

She opened her mouth to protest but then realized if she went to work she would have to explain her injuries.

"Thank you" she whispered "Oh and I'm so sorry about what I said yesterday"

"So am I" he said sadly.

FRIDAY AT 6:30

Mac was getting ready for his date with Peyton wondering if he made the right choice by asking her out when his phone rang.

_Help _

He read the text message from and raced to his car completely forgetting about Peyton.

Five minutes later he arrived at Stella's house pounding on the door.

Frankie answered the door calmly "Can I help you?" he asked pretending he had no idea what was going on.

"Where the hell is Stella?" he spat.

"She's resting would you like me to tell her you stopped by?"

"Listen to me you son of a bitch I know what you did to her and if you don't tell me where she is right now I will kill you" Mac shouted.

"You need to leave" Frankie laughed almost mockingly.

Mac lunged at him pushing him to the ground and punching him. The two men wrestled around for a few minutes before Mac pinned Frankie to the ground pressing his elbow against his throat well he gasped for air "Now tell me where Stella is" he yelled.

"She's in the bathroom" he said weekly.

Mac handcuffed Frankie to Stella's bed post before running to the bathroom.

Stella was lying on the floor unconscious covered in cuts and bruises.

"Stella look at me" he called as he gently tapped on her cheek "Stell Stella STELLA"

Her eyes slowly opened revealing her emerald eyes. "Mac behind you" she stammered.

"Mac turned to see Frankie pointing a gun at him. On one wrist was Macs handcuffs along with a piece of the bed post.

"I would have expected more from you detective Taylor" Frankie laughed.

Mac tackled him to the ground knocking the gun out of his hand. Stella who had broken her leg when Frankie threw her down the stairs managed to drag herself a few feet across the floor and grab the gun. She fired as soon as she got a clear shot at Frankie. As soon as Frankie was dead Mac pulled out his phone and called 911.

ONE HOUR LATER

Mac was sitting in the waiting room frantically waiting for the doctor. Mac spotted the doctor and rushed over to him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She has a broken leg and will need crutches but besides that she will be fine she's very lucky her injuries didn't cause any serious head trauma.

"Can I see her?" Mac asked causing his voice to crack slightly.

"Of course" the doctor replied as Mac raced down the hall.

"Hey" Mac whispered as he entered her room and wrapped his arms around Stella's trembling body "the doctor said you're going to be fine."

Stella was crying too hard to speak and seeing his best friend like that made him uncomfortable.

"I'm going to let you get some rest Mac said as he kissed her forehead and began to stand up.

"Mac" she stammered "please don't leave me"

Mac smiled sadly at her "I won't ever leave you again" he whispered as he lay on the bed next to her."

It was about twelve o'clock when Mac remembered Peyton but when he glanced at the sleeping goddess in his arms he decided Peyton could wait until tomorrow right now he just wanted to enjoy the way it felt to hold Stella.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella slowly opened her eye not completely comprehending what was happening. All she could remember was Frankie hitting her and then it went black.

"Hey you" Mac whispered as he saw her eyes opening,

"Mac where's Frankie" she mumbled.

"Don't worry Stell he can't hurt you now" Mac paused for a moment "I'll never let anyone hurt you again" he said pulling her into a tight hug.

A few minutes later the nurse came in and discharged her.

"Stella" Mac began timidly "how about you stay at my place until your apartment gets cleaned up?"

"I don't want to impose"

"Stella do you really think I'm going to let you go home?"

Stella sighed she knew there was no point in arguing and she was secretly relieved.

A few minutes later they arrived at Mac's apartment.

Stella went into the guest room to rest and Mac went in his room to check his voicemail.

"Crap Peyton "he remembered as he checked his voice mail where she had left him five messages.

He didn't want to call her; all he wanted to do was wake Stella up and tell her how much he loved her.

Mac finally forced himself to call her.

"Hello"

"Hey its Mac I'm so sorry about the other night"

"I heard about Stella, that's too bad"

"Yea well she's a fighter"

"So how about we have dinner tomorrow"

"Um sure"

"Ok bye"

He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed "Dam" he cursed "why did I say yes?"

THE NEXT NIGHT

Mac was getting ready for his date with Peyton wondering how he had got himself in this situation and wondering how he was going to tell Stella.

Stella was napping on the couch when Mac entered the living room. He sat on the edge of the coach and watched her sleep for a couple of minutes, she was so beautiful. She began to turn uneasily in her sleep.

"Frankie no please stop Frankie" she begged as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Stella" he whispered as he gently shook her awake.

Tears began to pour down her eyes as Mac wrapped his arms around her "You're safe I promise" he whispered.

"I'm sorry" she said trying to force a smile.

"Don't be" Mac said gently whipping away her tears.

Mac rubbed her back for a few moments trying to calm her down.

"So you want to watch a movie or something?" she asked hopefully.

He felt his heart sink "I have a date" he mumbled.

"Oh with who?" she asked sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Peyton Driscoll"

"Oh"

"Have a nice night" he said giving her a small hug before getting up.

Mac was about to leave when he caught a glimpse of a tear welling in her eye.

"Actually Stell a movie sounds great" he said with a half smile.

"Mac no I'll be fine"

Mac ignored Stella and lay down on the couch pulling her on to his chest.

THE NEXT DAY

Mac knocked on the door of Peyton's office.

"Hey" he whispered.

"Hey"

"Peyton I'm so sorry I…"

"Mac" she cut him off "this is the second time you stood me up for Stella"

"I meant to call" he mumbled.

"I think it's time you admit how you feel about her"

"Peyton I'm really sorry"

Peyton flashed him a sad smile "I'm moving back to London, tell Stella how you feel" she said as she turned and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Mac thought about what Peyton had said. He didn't want to live like this anymore he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Stella.

He rushed home that night finally ready to tell Stella the truth.

When he got home that night Stella was in her room packing her things.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked.

"Mac I'm so glad you came home, we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" he stammered.

"Well I've been thinking about my life lately and I need a change."

"What do you mean by a change?"

"I'm moving to Greece" she whispered.

"What" Mac stood there in disbelief "why?"

"I want to fall in love and have a family and I don't feel like I can do that here."

Mac didn't know what to say he wanted to tell Stella that he loved her and he wanted to have a family with her.

"Thank you for everything Mac" she said as she gave him a hug.

THE NEXT DAY

Stella was sitting at her desk when she felt someone cover her eyes.

"Surprise" Aiden called out cheerfully as she uncovered Stella's eyes revealing a chocolate cake that had the words goodbye Stella written in the middle in pink frosting.

"Aww I love you guys" Stella said smiling up at the team only to notice that Mac was absent.

Stella was about to ask where he was when he came in shoving a small box into his pants pocket.

"Sorry I'm late" he said as he gave Stella a hug.

After saying goodbye to the team she and Mac headed to the airport.

"Stell" he whispered "I got you something."

"Mac you shouldn't have."

He pulled the box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She opened the box and found a silver heart shaped locket with the word NYC engraved in the front in diamond. On the inside there was a picture of them at his cousins wedding.

"Mac" she sobbed "I'm going to miss you so much and I promise I'll wear it every day."

After a tearful goodbye the couple parted and Stella boarded the plane. Mac stood there watching the plane take off hating himself for not having the courage to tell her.

Inside the plane a teary eyed Stella was sobbing quietly. All she wanted was him to say he loved her as much as she loved him. If he had said that she would have stayed but now he was gone forever.

Sorry it was so short but I have a Spanish test tomorrow, maybe if you review it will bring me luck (:


	6. Chapter 6

TWO YEARS LATER

"Stella no please don't leave me" "STELLA"

Mac woke up tears pouring down his eyes and glanced at his alarm clock it was three a.m.

He pulled his trembling sweat covered body out of bead.

Splashing cold water on his face he glared at the mirror he hated his reflection. It had been two years since the only thing that mattered in his life had been taking away from him and he still had nightmares about her every night.

He wanted to be mad at her for leaving him but the only person he could blame was himself. He wanted to feel like a man again so he picked up his phone and ordered a one way ticket to Athens Greece.

Meanwhile in Greece Stella was turning in her bed restlessly she turned the light on next to her bed and pulled a picture from under her pillow of her and her best friend.

" I love you Mac" she whispered as she kissed the locket he had given her. She pulled herself out of bed and grabbed her phone.

"Hello" answered a cheery voice on the other end.

"Yes may I have a one way ticket to Manhattan Please?"

After Stella hung up she collapsed on her bed.

"I love you Mac" she whispered as she starred at the picture of him.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Stella made her way up the steps leading to the lab.

"Stella" Aiden squealed as she ran over to her friend.

Both girls greeted each other with an embrace crying about how much they missed each other.

"What are you doing here?" Aiden asked as the girls broke apart.

"I wanted to see Mac" Stella explained.

"Stella Mac's in Greece."

"What why?" she gasped.

"He's looking for you."

"Oh my god I have to fix this" she cried as she took off down the street.

"Stella wait where are you going?" Aiden called after her.

Mac had just arrived in Greece only to realize he had no idea where she lived. They had lost contact a few months after she moved. It was just too painful to hear her voice.

He tried calling her cell phone but it said her phone had been disconnected. He had come way too far to give up now so he took a picture of her out of his pocket and asked everyone who walked by him if they had seen her.

After hours of asking strangers if they knew her in fractured Greek one women said they were neighbors and gave him directions to the condo they lived in.

"Stell" he called knocking on the door.

"Are you looking for the woman who lives there?" Asked an elderly woman.

"Yeah do you know where she is?"

"She moved away a few days ago"

"Do you know where she went?" he asked desperately.

"No I'm sorry" the women said.

"Stella where the hell are you?" he whispered to himself.

Stella made her way across the airport. She had just landed in Greece and she was praying it wasn't too late.

"Stella" she heard someone call her name. She spun around to see Mac jogging towards her.

She ran over to him wrapping her arms around him with tears pouring down her eyes.

"I love you" she sobbed.

"I love you too" he whispered.

A small crowd of people were watching them from a distance when Mac got down on one knee and pulled a diamond ring out of his pocket.

"Stella will you marry me" he asked as tears began to well up in both of their eyes.

"Yes" she gasped as she jumped into his arms. The crowd around them burst into applause.

"I can't believe this is really happening" she whispered as they left the airport.

"I know" he laughed "I've wanted to do this since I saw you get up after that out house toppled over on you on."

Stella burst out laughing "We're going to have such good stories to tell are children."

"I Mean you do want children don't you?" she asked nervously.

Mac turned to face her gently caressing her face "of course I want to have children with you."

"I wish I didn't have to wait to marry you" she laughed.

"What if you didn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Stella I want to marry you right now"

"Mac what are you talking about?"

"Stella just go pick out a dress I'll take care of everything."

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Stella entered a small bridal shop and was greeted by a cheery bridal assistant.

"What can I help you with?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Well" Stella began wondering exactly how to explain the situation "I'm getting married and I need a dress."

"Oh when's the wedding?" she asked as she pulled out a notebook.

"Today" Stella responded sheepishly.

"What" she gasped.

"I know" Stella said blushing a bit.

"Well what kind of dress are you looking for" she asked returning to her original cheery manner.

"I don't really know" Stella said as she surveyed the room skeptically.

After an hour of searching she finally found a beautiful silk dress with a flowing skirt and embellished top that showed off her lean figure.

After purchasing the dress she went outside and found a limo awaiting her.

Stella stared out the window desperate for a hint of where she was going when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered.

"Stella where the hell are you" Aiden yelled.

"I'm sorry I meant to call you" Stella explained "but I can't talk right now I'm getting married."

"What to who?"

"Mac of course" Stella said and with that she hung up.

The limo finally stopped and the driver opened the door for her.

They were on a beach Mac was standing in front of her with a priest holding a bouquet of roses .His jaw dropped as he saw Stella coming towards him in a wedding dress.

"Stell you look so gorgeous" he whispered as he took both of her hands and led her to the alter which was beautifully decorated with pink roses. They stood in the circle of rose petals saying there I do's and hungrily devouring each other's lips as the sun set on the two lovers.


End file.
